


Overworked and Undersoaked.

by flash0flight



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash0flight/pseuds/flash0flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a meeting at SHIELD, and they're running late, but Tony decided he'd rather have a soak in the tub than sit in a meeting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked and Undersoaked.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt by my Tony. She is a horrible influence. Loosely based on [these panels](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcfasaVRRD1rymqddo1_1280.jpg) from Iron Man, obviously with Pepper replaced by Steve.

For once, Steve is the most grumpy and ill-tempered member of the team.

It should be his first personal day in a month. He’d been worked to the bone, meetings and missions and training sessions with SHIELD recruits. Showing them how to be more than just spies. But with their agents spreading themselves thin over missions, Steve had been overworked. Highly. The personal day was owed.

And they’d called him in.

To be fair, they’d called the entire team. Each Avenger had been asked to make an appearance at a briefing to give their input on an upcoming mission they would be needed for. Even Bruce, who generally stayed out of the battle side and in the labs at the tower.

That knowledge doesn’t make Steve’s muscles ache any less. It doesn’t give him more energy, it doesn’t make him any less irritated. One day, that’s all he asked. One day for himself, with his husband. And now they have a stupid meeting.

Snapping his briefcase shut and setting it down by the bedroom door, Steve turns to the bathroom and wonders just how much longer Tony’s going to take. He’s been in the bathroom for at least half an hour ‘getting ready’, and no matter how much time he needs to make sure his goatee is perfectly shaven, it shouldn’t take anywhere near this long. If they’re gonna go to this stupid meeting, they might as well be on time.

“ Tony, hurry up. “ Steve calls as he crosses the room and pushes the bathroom door open. “ We’re going to be late for the—“ He’s expecting the man to be standing in front of the mirror fussing over his hair or his tie or something else that looks entirely fine.

What Steve is not expecting, however, are candles set on every stable surface of the room, the ridiculously large sunken bath to be full of water and bubbles, and Tony Stark standing by it, one foot on the step, wearing nothing but a ridiculous grin on his face.

And when Steve says nothing, he means _nothing_.

“ Tony—“ Steve practically swallows his tongue in surprise, wondering just what the hell is going on. They literally had to leave five minutes ago, they’re going to have to rush to get to base on time as it is, and yet here’s Tony stark-naked – a joke Steve uses too often in his mind – wearing an expression that very clearly says he has no intention of going anywhere for a while. “ Oh god—“

“ What? I like baths. Don’t you like baths? “ Tony practically purrs in response, standing still by the bath, waiting. Steve blinks once, twice, trying to get a hold of himself, but this isn’t fair and Tony knows it. The soldier can’t help but get distracted, eyes running over Tony’s muscles, over his skin glistening with sweat from the steam, over the arc reactor glowing so brightly in the centre of his chest. Steve can feel his resistance slipping away, not that he had much to begin with. Anything was preferable to a SHIELD meeting on his day off.

“ But—well we have that meeting, Tony we shouldn’t—“ Steve tries to tell him, but even his voice is unenthused. There is very little true resolve in the soldier’s actions, in the way he holds himself as Tony begins to move. The genius knows that effect he’s having on Steve, his movements so purposeful, so careful, so perfectly constructed in every way, each and every action set to unwind the soldier. And boy, was it working. Steve could feel his skin tingling, heat rising around his collar, and the responsible part of him is telling him that this is a bad idea.

The rest of him, though, is severely influenced by the fact that Tony is stopping all too close to him, watching him with that all-knowing smirk across his face.

“ I gave our resident bird a call, he and Bruce will make up some excuse for us. Clint said he’d tell Fury you’re fatigued and need a week of personal time. “ Steve opens his mouth to argue, but does not so much as get a word out before Tony’s hand is covering his mouth, stilling his protests. “ Even Captain America needs a break after a month, and considering they called you in on your _one_ day off? I think I deserve to screw them over. “

“ Tony… “ He murmurs against Tony’s hand, but Steve is out of arguments. Something that only gets worse when Tony’s hand slides away from his mouth, fingers tracing over his throat and pausing at the collar of his shirt. Within moments, clever fingers have pulled Steve’s tie loose, leaving it to hang around his neck while Tony’s hands got to work on the buttons of Steve’s jacket, of his shirt. He clearly intends to waste no time.

“ Yes, dear? “ Tony leans in and murmurs against Steve’s skin, lips pressing so softly against his skin. As always, there’s never enough of him, never enough of his touch, even as his hands push his jacket and shirt off his shoulders together, even as his fingers ghost over his ribs, tracing the lines of muscles on his stomach before Steve feels his hands tugging on his belt.

“ We’re not—Ah—leaving that bath for a while, are we? “ Steve’s voice is breathy, hitching momentarily as Tony does his best to distract him. The man is determined as ever, leaving bites on Steve’s neck, hands moving swiftly to rid the soldier of what’s left of his suit while Steve finds his arms have found a mind of their own, encircling Tony’s waist, drawing him closer. His actions only spur the smaller man on, and suddenly he feels the air on his bare, he feels Tony’s arms encircling his neck, feels the man pulling him forward, the pair of them stepping clumsily away from the door and towards the bath, tangled in each other.

“ Definitely not. Consider that an order, soldier. “ Tony growls as he pauses at the edge of the bath, pulling Steve closer, as hungry as ever. And all Steve has time to do is smile before Tony’s lips are on his, strong and determined and downright lethal, and all thoughts of the meeting, of SHIELD, of responsibilities of the job, all vanish from his head. Instead, all Steve really cares about is getting them both into that damn bath.


End file.
